Newfound Feelings
by dudeman-001
Summary: Can Robin find the courage to express his true feelings? And if he does, what will be the outcome? STARxROB and little RAxBB PG-13 for some language. Completed!
1. Aftermath of Sisters

Wassup peoples!!! This is my first story, so I hope I don't blow it. Plz, if u have any good comments, plz submit at the bottom of the page. If you have and bad comments, hit your head on a rock and think again (a stubborn mind can lead to perpetual hitting of head.) Lol, that was a joke. Anyway, if I get enough responses (good or bad) I will continue making my story longer until I no longer receive comments or I run out of ideas (which wont happen too fast.) So I hope u enjoy my story, because here it goes!!! ¬('- '¬)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setting: After end of episode "Sisters"  
  
Starfire: Everyone was having so much fun with her, and Cyborg said-  
  
Robin: Look, your sister was interesting, but she could never talk your place. Nobody, could take your place. In fact, there was something about that I wanted to tell you.  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin?  
  
Robin: Well, I...uh...well...you see...  
  
Starfire: Yes?  
  
(Robin thinking to himself): OH COME ON!!! Don't freeze up now. You kept telling yourself, you can do this, you can do this. Where the hell did your confidence go? Just tell her. I got a good feeling that she feels the same way, but I'm not positive. But then again, my feelings have betrayed me many times. OH, BRAIN, I REALLY WANT TO KILL YOU. IF U WEREN' T THE ONLY THING FROM TELLING HER, YOU WOULD BE SHUT DOWN RIGHT NOW!!! Well...Starfire...what I wanted to say is-  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven burst onto the rooftop.  
  
Cyborg: WHAT are you guys doing? Apparently Blackfire burned our entire living room before she left.  
  
Beast Boy: ALL MY CD's, DESTROYED!!!!!  
  
Starfire: Come Robin, we must assist in the fixing of the mess my sister has made.  
  
Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg leave. Raven walks over to Robin.  
  
Raven: Everything ok?  
  
Robin: Huh? Oh, ya. Everything's fine. Starfire is just a little upset.  
  
Raven: Of coarse. Everything is fine with you. Yet, there's the fact you have no idea how to hit on a girl.  
  
Robin: Ya...Wait, What? What are you tal... Am I that obv...  
  
Raven: No, not really. I just have my ways of finding out.  
  
Robin: So there's no escaping you, right?  
  
Raven: Right.  
  
Robin: Raven, you know Starfire the best. How can I get her attention?  
  
Raven: Well, there's two things. 1: It's sad that I know more about Star then you do if you love her, and 2: Just tell her. Just flat out tell her.  
  
Robin: But what if she doesn't feel the same?  
  
Raven: Dude, what's your problem? Why do you think only of the consequences? Why not think of the reward?  
  
Robin: I have, but the consequence would be worse then the reward. I would never be able to talk to Star again.  
  
Raven: Whatever. It's your world. It worked for Beast Boy and m...  
  
Robin: What did you say?  
  
Raven Blushing: Nothing important. Now if you will excuse me, I must see if Blackfire burned my books.  
  
Robin thinking to himself: Just tell her...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NEXT DAY-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Robin thinking): Ok, you thought it over the whole night. You know what to do. Just go, and ask her. Forget consequences or rewards or any of that crap. Just say it.  
  
Robin: "Knock Knock."  
  
Starfire: Oh, hello Robin. Why might you be knocking on my door?  
  
Robin: (Don't choke. WHATEVER YOU DO, don't choke.) So...Starfire...I was wondering...would you...like to... go out with me?  
  
Starfire: This manner of "going out" is some sort of outdoor activity, yes?  
  
Robin: Well, kinda. You see, it's a...date.  
  
Starfire: Ohhhhhhhh.........Oh Robin, I will happily go with you!  
  
Robin: Ok, well, I've planned some things out, so can we leave at about 3:00?  
  
Starfire: Ok Robin. I shall be seeing you later(Close door)  
  
(Robin's thoughts): WHEW! Got that done. Now I just have to get through today and I'm golden. Gulp, I hope I can make it.  
  
(Starfire's thoughts): Wow! I feel so happy. Yet, I also feel strange inside. I want to go out with Robin, but I feel strange about it. Maybe I have a earth "stomach ache." But no, I only get it thinking of Robin, and Robin cannot do such things. What is going on? Why do I feel so strangely about him? Is it perhaps I don't trust him. No, of coarse I trust him. But there is nothing else I can think of. Oh, I wish I knew what is happening to me.  
  
In the Living Room  
  
Cyborg: BOO-YAH!!! C'mon beast boy, show me what ya got! One more loss and your history!  
  
Beast Boy: C'mon, just a little more...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Robin: Hey guys. I can see Cyborg is winning as usual. I'll just leave you two.  
  
Beast Boy: Hey Robin, I notice you're in a good mood. Yesterday you could barely talk. What happened?  
  
Robin: Oh, nothing.  
  
(Cyborg whispering to BB): No, he's lying. My hearing sensors heard him ask Starfire out.  
  
Beast Boy: OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh(he said softly)Well then, good job finding a way to cheep up Robin.  
  
Robin: Well, I'm going to go workout, see you guys later.  
  
Back to Starfire.  
  
(Star thinking): 2:00, only one hour until I go out with Robin and I still have no clue what is wrong. I can be "sick of him." No, that's a term Beast Boy uses for Cyborg when he beats him too much. What if I just can't do this? What if I am transforming into a horrible Glotamian Fromg Worm? Oh... today is just so strange. Uh oh, its 2:57. I best go find Robin.  
  
At the Work-out Room  
  
Robin is insanely punching the hell out of the punching bag. When he hits it it leaves a huge indent from his fist. He doesn't even notice Starfire slowly approaching him.  
  
Starfire: Robin... She says as she touches his shoulder. Immediately Robin turns around and pushes her away, knocking her down.  
  
Robin: Oh shit. Nice going. Oh my gosh. I am sooooo sorry Starfire. Are you ok?  
  
Starfire: Yes, I am undamaged. That actually felt fun flying through the air backwards.  
  
(Robin's brain): Ok, so I guess it wasn't so bad. So... shall we go?  
  
Starfire: Oh yes, let us be going out. And so the two of them leave, unknowing that a certain green teen with a video camera is silently following them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ WELL, that's all I can write for my first chapter. Plz Plz Plz review! I need to know what to fix. If you do not meet my demands, you shall feel my beaver wrath.  
  
Signed Your Lord and Master, Chucky(lol, I'm kidding) 


	2. The date

Ok ppl, I have gotten my inspiration for chapter two. ( I am not sure if I should be wasting your time writing this or if I should just let you read the story. Ah, who cares. Just read and enjoy! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: Robin asks Star out, she accepts, Beast Boy is following them, and Raven and Cyborg are left alone in the tower. There is not much more to say. Oh ya, Robin is nervous beyond all means. Almost forgot that. He He He. Well, On with the story!!!  
  
Following Robin And Starfire  
  
Robin: So, uh... you wanna watch a movie?  
  
Starfire: Sure. Tell me, what movie shall we watch?  
  
Robin: Uh...I dunno. I was hoping you could pick.  
  
Starfire: Ok, how about The Prince & Me?  
  
Robin: Ok, whatever you want.  
  
Beast Boy: He He He, this is goona be great.(Turns into mouse to go into air vent)  
  
Inside Movie Theater  
  
Robin: Wow, this place is packed.  
  
Starfire: Look Robin, there are some seats in the back. Shall we sit there?  
  
Robin: Ok.  
  
Starfire: This is so exciting. I have never been to a "theater" before.  
  
Robin: Oh, really? Well, I'm going to have to tell you a few things. One is you're not allowed to talk during the movie, and two is...uh...I forgot.  
  
Starfire giggles: Ok, I shall not talk.  
  
Robin: Shhhhh, it's starting.  
  
Robin and Starfire watch the movie still having no clue that Beast Boy is watching them. Then in the middle of the movie, something happens that none of them expected.  
  
(Robin Thinking): Well, I can see Star is enjoying this. Wait, what the? Is she leaning on me? AND HOLDING MY ARM?!? How didn't I notice? Ok, keep your cool, let's just pretend you don't even notice. Like all your focus is on the movie.  
Brain: Ya, good thinking. Robin: Huh? Who is that?  
Brain: It's your brain. I'm talking to you. Robin: How can I be talking to my brain?  
Brain: I don't know. How could you not notice Star holding you? Robin: Omg, I'm cracking up. Go away stupid voice.  
Brain: No. I don't feel like it. Robin: Don't make me shut you down!  
Brain: If you shut me down, you will be hurting yourself. Robin: damn, got me there. So tell me, what should I do?  
Brain: I don't know, matters like this are left to the heart. Robin: Where is he?  
Brain: In you moron. But right now, he's too lazy to help, so buh- bye. Robin: Wait, come back! I need to know what to do!!! Damn, he's gone. Let's just deal with this on my own. Don't say anything...  
  
(Starfire's thoughts): This is such an exciting experience. I am glad to share it with Robin. (looks at him) Huh? What am I doing? Am I holding him? Oh no, what if he's seen? Or what if he has not? This is not so bad. It actually feels relaxing. What should I do? What if I shall just stay like this until the movie is over? Yes, I think that is a good option. Let me just relax and enjoy this movie.  
  
Back To Titans Tower  
  
Cyborg: Hey Raven, you seen BB anywhere?  
  
Raven: No, why would I know?  
  
Cyborg: Oh ya, what was I thinking asking you? You probably wont know this either, but have you seen my video camera?  
  
Back To Robin And Starfire (movie ends)  
  
Robin: Uh Star...  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin? What is it?  
  
Robin: You know you are holding me?  
  
Starfire: (oh no, he noticed) "Oh whoops". Starfire pulls away from Robin, blushing.  
  
Robin checks the time: Wow, it's gotten late. C'mon Star, I gotta show you something. Starfire and Robin leave the theater. Robin takes Starfire to some cliffs by the beach, ready to do what he had been planning.  
  
Starfire: Robin, why have you taken me here?  
  
Robin: Hold on, a few more seconds...... and now. Look at the sun.  
  
Starfire: But I thought you said your eyes will sting if you look at it?  
  
Robin: I did, but this is different. Just look. Starfire looks and sees the most amazing thing. A sunset, with the sky looking like it had been painted orange, pink, red, and a mixture of other colors. To Robin, it is nothing special, but to Starfire, it was a magnificent spectacle.  
  
Starfire: Oh Robin! What a magnificent spectacle! It is more beautiful then anything I have ever seen!  
  
Robin: Ya, I knew you would like it. Starfire turns to face Robin and steps a little bit closer to him.  
  
Starfire: Thank you Robin. Thank you for explaining everything to me when I did not know what was going on. Thank you for showing me this , and thank you for always being there for me. She steps closer. Now they are inches apart.  
  
Robin: You know, in this light, your eyes look even more beautiful then ever.  
  
Starfire: Robin...  
  
Robin: Starfire...They near each other, holding one another so gently. They both knew what would happen. Slowly their faces inched forward until their skin was touching. Their lips were an inch away and closing. Right before the moment of truth happened, a giggle in some bushes tore Robin away from Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Robin, is something wrong. Robin said nothing. He only sprinted into the bushes and disappeared. After some rustling, pounding, and yelps of pain, Beast Boy was flung into the air, landing right in front of Starfire, bound and gagged.  
  
Robin: "If you even think of transforming, this staffs going through your head." Beast Boy tried to chuckle and stayed in his human form. "Look Starfire. We have ourselves a little weasel. What should we do with him?  
  
Starfire: Let us tie his feet and throw him off a cliff.  
  
Robin: I think you mean bungee jumping. I like that idea Star. Hold him here. I'll get out my rope.  
  
Beast Boy breaks out of the restraint: Oh don't worry guys. I wont tell anyone. Well, I'll just be going now.  
  
Robin: WAIT! The camera please.  
  
Beast Boy: "Camera? What camera." Robin extends his Bo-Staff. "OH, that camera. Here you go" Beast Boy gives Robin the camera.  
  
Robin: "Now scram." Beast Boy runs off as fast as he can. "Sorry about the interference Star." He crushes the camera.  
  
Starfire blushing: Well, we should go home.  
  
Robin blushing: Ya, ok. Let's go.  
  
Back At The Tower(everyone there)  
  
Cyborg: Everyone, I have an announcement. Raven and me have decided that we should take a vacation, so were going to the mountains for a little snow.  
  
Beast Boy: Sounds fun. I'll go. How about you two. Starfire and Robin were both spacing out.  
  
Starfire: The last time I went to some kind of snow, it was white, and too cold for me. I would rather just stay here.  
  
Beast Boy: How about you Robin?  
  
Robin: I don't board.  
  
Beast Boy: You don't have you. You can help me make a snow hotel. Huh? Sounds tempting?  
  
Robin: Look, I just don't do snow.  
  
Beast Boy: Aw, come on? What can it do? It's just little flakes of frozen water. I actually think it's tasty.  
  
Robin: LOOK, I JUST DON'T LIKE THE SNOW, GOT IT?  
  
Beast Boy: Ok, geez. You don't have to get so friggin mad about it.  
  
Cyborg: Well then, it's settled. Us three are going to leave tomorrow. And unless you guys change your minds, your goona be here alone. At the sound of that word, Robin flinched. Could he survive being alone with Starfire?  
  
Cyborg: Oh ya, and were going for a week. At the sound of that, Robin fainted. Starfire shortly after. Thankfully, they woke up before everyone else left. As everyone said their good-byes, Robin and Starfire went to their rooms. Robin then got a call form Cyborg on his communicator.  
  
Robin: Ya Cyborg, what is it?  
  
Cyborg: I just wanted to tell you that Raven, BB, and me planned this to get you two alone.  
  
Robin's eyes become bigger then his head: YOU WHAT?!?!!?!?!?  
  
Cyborg: Yep, so have fun while were gone.  
  
Robin: You know, when you get back, you're being shut down. Permanently. YOU HEAR ME? PERMANENTLY?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Starfire enters room: Robin, is everything alright? I heard you yelling.  
  
Robin: Ya, I'm fine. If you will excuse me, I have some planning to do...MWUHAHAHA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So that's chapter two. PLZ REVIEW I need to know if I have to make it shorter, longer whatever needs fixing. Oh, and sorry all BbxRa fans. Well, that's all. PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW PLZ REVIEW, thank you(maybe)  
  
Signed you lord and master, Binky-Boo (((() 


	3. The week alone

Ok, chapter three. I have seen some reviews and had to think. Believe me, when I think, it's not pretty. Anyway, I will try to fix my mistakes and finish my story a new way. Why I am telling you this, I am not quite sure, but I guess I just feel like it. So, enuf with the intro thingy, READ AND REVIEW ( *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So, when we left the story last chapter, we had Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy leaving on a snow trip (a prank on Robin and Starfire), leaving Starfire and Robin alone at home for a week. If you have any common sense, you can figure out at least something will happen. Might not be big, but it will be something. So now we have Robin in his room, finding a way to get revenge on Cyborg, and Starfire is just somewhere in the tower.  
  
Robin looks at his clock. 8:00 P.M. It's been twelve hours since Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had left and he still cant think up a revenge plan. Whenever he tries to think of a new plan, he starts spacing out and then an image of Starfire pops in his head. Robin gets so frustrated he starts throwing anything he can.  
  
Robin: WHY CANT I THINK OF ANYTHING!!! Robin was in complete fury and stopped when he was about to throw something else he picked up. It was a picture oh him and Starfire. Suddenly, all of his anger turned into calmness, which turned into happiness. All Robin did was stare at the picture, mainly Starfire. Then came a knock on the door.  
  
Starfire: Robin, are you undamaged? I heard crashing noises and I am worried. Robin, are you there? Robin opened the door.  
  
Robin: Hey Star. Ya, I'm ok. Hey, wanna do something?  
  
Starfire: Of coarse. Up until the point where the extreme amount of noise was coming from your room, our home was quite quiet. So tell me Robin, what shall we do?  
  
Robin: I don't know. Anything I guess.  
  
Starfire: Oh, how about we watch a "moo v." They are very fun to observe.  
  
Robin: Ok. I'll meet you in the living room in a minute. Starfire whooshed off while Robin just stood there. He was thinking what could happen this time. Would it be the same as last time or what? Now he couldn't predict anything. He just stood there, like a lifeless sculpture.  
  
Starfire yelling: ROBIN! IT HAS BEEN A MINUTE! Robin went into his room, put down the picture on his bed, and went to join Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I wish to watch this Pirates of the Caribbean. I have read about them being vicious and I wanted to see it that is true.  
  
Robin: Sure Star, lemme put it in. Robin puts in the movie, presses play, and sits down with Starfire.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I was wondering. In the theater, why did it become dark?  
  
Robin: They just turned the lights off so nothing would distract everyone from the movie. Did it scare you?  
  
Starfire: NO, it is just could we try?  
  
Robin: ok, I'll do it. At first Robin halted, knowing what happens sometimes when lights go out in this situation, but he wanted to please Starfire, so he did it.  
  
Since it was late, both of them were quite tired while watching the movie, so to be more relaxing, they laid down on the couch, (lay sideways) with Starfire in front of Robin. Many times during the movie, Starfire screamed at the skeletons. Every time, Robin had to calm her down, reminding her that is was just animation and costumes, but Robin never got sick of it. He liked explaining things to Starfire, and although he didn't really know it yet, he liked Starfire altogether. At the end of the movie, Robin turned off the movie and tried to wake Starfire.  
  
Robin: "Starfire, the movies over." That's when he looked at her. She had fallen asleep. He also noticed something else. His arm was wrapped around Starfire's waist. He quickly let go and got up. "Wow. She actually fell asleep during a movie." Robin started to talk to her again. "Starfire, wake up. It's over." But no success. Not wanting to wake her up, Robin decided to let Starfire sleep there on the couch. He tiptoed away, got some blankets, and came back. While covering her. He looked at her face. "She looked so peaceful, so beautiful." Thought Robin. When he looked at her waist, her arm was where his was. When he placed his arm on her again, she immediately hugged it tight. Robin decided to stay with her, so he crawled back behind her on the couch. "Good night Starfire." Said Robin, as he kissed her head and slowly fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ THE NEXT MORNING- *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starfire had woken up before Robin: "Where am I? This is not my room." The she remembered. She was watching a movie with Robin. Robin? She got up to go find him when she noticed a hand on her waist. There, lying on the couch, was Robin. Starfire looked dreamily at him until she snapped back to reality.  
  
Starfire: Robin, wake up. Robin, why won't u wake? Robin? Robin! ROBIN!!!!!!!!! Starfire yelled his name right in his ear, which obviously woke him up, and also stunned him for a few seconds.  
  
Robin: Starfire. Why did u scream into my ear?  
  
Starfire: You were not waking up. I was scared you had gone into "harberation."  
  
Robin: It's hibernation, and humans don't do that.  
  
Starfire: Oh. Then I am sorry. I was just worried about you.  
  
For the rest of the week, Robin flinched at the use of any of those three words (worried about you () Also for the rest of the week, Starfire and Robin found a way to occupy themselves. Everyday, they would find something to do. They would exercise, read, whatever they could think of. But every night, they would get together and do something new. But also every time somebody would fall asleep before they could finish. For examples, the movie event previously mentioned, a board game (where Starfire fell asleep when Robin's turn took so long), and even an extremely late dinner (Robin falls asleep and gets his face covered in his food. Starfire cleans it off before he wakes up but he still thought he smelled like potatoes and chicken). And as you can imagine, they had a great time being together. Nobody to disturb them, interfere with them, they were all alone, and they didn't want it any other way. But sadly, the day where Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy would return was coming closer and closer. It was the fourth day of the week when an unfortunate thing happened.  
  
Starfire: Robin, today I wish to watch a movie. I promise this time I shall stay awake. Please? Starfire made her pouting face that Robin could never resist.  
  
Robin: Sure thing Star. I got a terminator movie. We could watch that.  
  
Starfire: That sounds joyful. I shall see you in the friendly gathering room. Starfire left Robin's room leaving Robin thinking. He was sad that in only three more days, the other Titans would come back. He knew he should enjoy his time with Starfire to the most he could. Robin got up and walked to the living room. On his way there, he wondered. He knew he liked Starfire, but he wasn't sure about farther than that. But then why did he want to savor his moments her? So many things were racing through his head. Revenge, anger, fear, love... That was it. It hit him like a rock. He loved her. He was all out crazy about her. But did she love him? If he admitted it, would it ruin them or help them? Robin was going nuts. The urge to tell Starfire the truth was building up inside him, but he was scared it could ruin any chance he would have with her. He was thinking so hard, he didn't see he was walking right into the couch, and tripped (or filled) right on Starfire.  
  
Brain: You stupid jackass. You were so busy thinking you just landed on her. YOU MORONIC ASSHOLE!!! Robin: Shut up, you said you don't know anything about this.  
Brain: Hey, you're right. Which means I have no connection in this, which means I can go. Good-bye, deal with this on your own. Robin: Omg. Are you ok Starfire? I am so stupid.  
  
Starfire: No, I am unharmed. I am just having difficulty breathing.  
  
Robin: "Oh, sorry. That's my fault." Robin got off of Starfire. Both of them were blushing so bad, they looked like the were coated in red paint. "So, let's just watch the movie."  
  
Starfire: Agreed. Robin put in the movie and turned off the light. It was exactly the same as the first night alone. Both of them were laying on the couch. Robin had seen this movie so many times, he almost memorized the script, so most of the time he looked at Starfire. Even though mostly he only saw her hair, he could stare at it all day. Then, for the second time, Starfire fell asleep during the movie, this time though, Robin knew it. He turned off the movie, got some blankets, and covered them again. He could see the moon shining through the window right on them. He turned Starfire to look at her face. Every time he saw it, Robin lost himself in complete ecstasy. Robin slapped himself to regain focus.  
  
Robin: Good night Star. Robin then kissed her on the forehead and started to relax...  
  
Meanwhile, unknown to Robin and Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were returning home in the T-Car due to Beast boy's cold.  
  
Cyborg: Why cant you just be some animal that doesn't get sick?  
  
Beast Boy: Hello, I don't wanna stay some kind of bunny for a week! ACHO!!! ACHOOO!!!  
  
Raven: Can you please not sneeze on me.  
  
Beast Boy: Oh, sorry Raven. Here, have a hanky.  
  
Raven: Cyborg, can I sit up there with you?  
  
Beast Boy: Hey, what's wrong? What did I do?  
  
Raven: Didn't I tell you I don't use baby names for anything.  
  
Beast Boy: Oh yeah. Sorry, he he he...  
  
Cyborg: Can you two shut up? It's hard trying to drive with two whiney twits at 3:00 A.M.  
  
7:00 A.M., Thursday Morning. Titans Tower Elevator.  
  
Cyborg: I wonder what Starfire and Robin have been doing while we've been gone.  
  
Beast Boy: Two words. Making...ACHOO!!!  
  
Raven: Beast Boy, do you need the sense knocked into you every minute?  
  
Beast Boy: No, I'm just hella tired. When we get out of this thing, I'm laying splat down on the couch.  
  
Teen Titan Living Room  
  
Beast Boy: Woo-Hoo!!! Couchy goodness!  
  
Cyborg: BEAST BOY! YOU DON'T WANT TO DO THAT!  
  
Beast Boy freezes in place: "Why not?" He looks at the couch. "Oh, eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! EW EW EW!!!  
  
Raven: what's wrong?  
  
Beast Boy: DUDE! They're sleeping on the couch! Both of them! Under covers!  
  
Cyborg: "Oh come on! They wouldn't do anything like that." He lifts off covers. "SEE!!!"  
  
Robin open his eyes: Huh? Cyborg? Beast Boy? Raven? What are you doing here?  
  
Cyborg: We came home early. I see you two have had fun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R&R if u haven't yet. Oh, and a information fact thingy. I am sorry, but if you are hoping for some kind of villain or Slade connection (aren't those 2 things the same?) u are kinda wasting your time. ¬('-'¬) If you are not, just looking for a StarxRob story, the I wish nothing bad on you.  
  
Your Lord and Master, The Immortal One 


	4. The friends return

Ok, whew! Got three chaps done, got a few more to go! Thank you people for your reviews. I will try to fix the one thing someone mentioned. Have any of you noticed how ANNOYING writers-block is? Well? It is so hard to write while having writers block. But your not reading this to listen to my problems. You're reading this because you like my story so far (I hope) So in with the story!!! ('-')^^('-')^^('-')^^('-') - - ¬('o'¬)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so last chapter I got Starfire and Robin alone for a week in the tower (well, it actually turned out to be about 4-5 days) and now I got Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy back in the tower. And the first thing they noticed was Robin and Starfire sleeping on the couch. If they don't do anything, every ounce of pride will be stripped from them. Let's watch how they fair. MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cyborg: We came home early. I see you two have had fun.  
  
Robin: (OH SHIT! This is not good! What to say, what to say! ARG, Starfire, if I were psychic I would scream into your brain right now! Please be having a nightmare and you wake up right now! I could use some help!) Look, Cyborg, everyone, it's nothing. We were just watching a movie and we fell asleep.  
  
Beast Boy: I assume our blankets can cover people by themselves now? And the movie turned itself off, did it?  
  
Robin: If you want, I can show you. The movies right in there!  
  
Cyborg and Beast Boy: Robin, you're pointing outside.  
  
Starfire wakes up but is sleepy: Huh? Beast Boy? Cyborg? Raven? What are you doing here? Were you not supposed to be in you trip to the snow?  
  
Cyborg: Beast Boy got-  
  
Beast Boy: AAACCCCCCHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Cyborg: sick, so we came home early.  
  
Beast Boy: (sniffle) So, what's your excuse?  
  
Starfire: What do you speak off?  
  
Beast Boy: That. He pointed to Starfire's arms that somehow wrapped around Robin. Starfire quickly let go.  
  
Starfire: I do not have the knowledge of how that happened. All I can remember is watching a movie with evil robots.  
  
Robin: You see? I'm telling the truth.  
  
Raven: C'mon, let's go. Were wasting our time. We have no proof that anything happened and-  
  
Beast Boy: HELLO! Did you not see them?  
  
Raven: Like I was saying, we have no proof AND I read their minds.  
  
Cyborg & Beast Boy: "How do we know you're not helping them?" Raven gives them both her I-feel-like-killing-you-since-you-corrected-me face, making them both shrink into little babies. "Good enough for us."  
  
Beast Boy: I'm still watching you... Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven start to walk away while Raven and Robin have a telepathic talk.  
  
(Raven: There you go Robin. Now were even.)  
  
(Robin: Even? What did I do to make you indebted to me?)  
  
(Raven: Oh come on! Don't tell me your that stupid! Don't you remember the secret I pretty much blurted out to you?)  
  
(Robin: Uh, what secret?)  
  
(Raven: Right now you're about the biggest moron I've ever met.)  
  
(Robin: What secret?)  
  
(Raven: It's not important anymore. All that is important is you're off the hook... for now.) With that, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven left to start unpacking, leaving Robin and Starfire alone in the living room.  
  
Starfire: Well, that ended earlier then I intended.  
  
Robin: You mean you wanted to continue arguing?  
  
Starfire: No, I was implying the week alone.  
  
Robin: Oh yeah, that.  
  
Starfire: And even though we still had four days, there is something I wanted to do that I didn't. Starfire started to near Robin, making him slightly hesitate. She was right next to him. Slowly, she lifted her arm to Robin's face. Robin could feel himself starting to sweat when something started that he didn't think of. Starfire started to peel off his mask. He quickly grabbed her arm, squeezing it harder then anything ever before.  
  
Robin: "I'm sorry Starfire, but I don't let anybody try to take it off. Even I don't bother to anymore." Then he let her arm go, seeing as she started to cry. "Star, what's wrong?"  
  
Starfire: Great. That's just something else that I can never be sure of! She started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Robin: What do you mean?  
  
Starfire: Well, for a while now, I've been wondering if I can trust you, and on my planet, trust can be told by somebody's eyes. But I guess you're just too immature for that! Starfire stormed off and locked herself in her room. Robin was shocked beyond belief, and extremely disappointed in himself.  
  
Beast Boy comes out from hiding: Dude. You are SOOOOOOOO screwed!  
  
Robin: I wonder. Did you think we were joking about the bungee jumping thing? You know, the tower is a lot higher then that cliff.  
  
Beast Boy slowly slides away: He he...I'll leave you alone now. Robin walks over to the kitchen and sits down at the table. He then starts banging his head on the table as hard as he could until he started to lose focus.  
  
Brain: Oh ya, knock yourself out. That will really solve your problem. Robin: Shut up. You don't know anything.  
Heart: He doesn't, but I do. Robin: Why didn't you help back there you dipshit?  
Heart: I was battling. Battling my urge to help you, and my urge to see you ruin yourself. In the end, the helping urge won, but it was too late. Robin: You know, you two make me feel like I'm a complete moron. If you're in me, can't I just wish you away?  
Brain: Well, I'm not sure. Since you don't know, I don't know. But if you want alone time, be my guest. Just know this, we can't help you anymore if you want us to go away. Robin: You're not fucking real! Just leave me alone!  
Brain & Heart: Fine. Robin pulls himself back into reality. He just lost any hope he had less then five minutes ago. He looks at the clock. To his dismay, he realizes he was knocked out for twelve hours. How come nobody woke him up was beyond him, but he didn't care. He had to make it up to Starfire. But how?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG, OMG, OMG!!!!!!! THAT WAS THE HARDEST CHAPTER FOR ME TO EVER MAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn, glad that's over. Anyway, if you're a bit disappointed in this chapter, you're not the only one. I am too. I just got so many reviews to tell me to keep going as soon as possible and I had absolutely no ideas that...well...you get the picture. Anyway, chapter five will be hopefully better. I pretty much got a basis of what's going to happen in it. And a fact. For a weird reason, I can write more on weekdays then on weekends (how and why is beyond me) Also; I have calculated and found I will make about 7-8 chapters. Chapter 6+7 (and maybe eight) are all already known what they will be in my head. Well, that's all for now. ¬('- '¬) t('-'t) @('-'@)  
  
Signed Your Lord and Master, The One (Lol) 


	5. The broken trust

Whew (again) Chapter four was a nightmare (emphasis on nightmare, I dreamed that since I couldn't make it up, the evil reviews came out of the computer and attacked me. Then a fuzzy bunny came and ate them all up. Weird.) Anyway, I know what will happen in chapter five, so it should be a lot better. Only warning is it may be a bit shorter then the others. Well, you can stop reading this little part now. Start reading the story!!! ¬('-'¬) ¬('-'¬) ¬('-'¬) ¬('-'¬) ¬('-'¬) ¬('-'¬) ¬('-'¬) ¬('-'¬)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ INFO FACT: After reading, look at bottom of chapter author note thing. It might get you interested for the next chapter. MWUHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHA *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, so last chapter I got Cyborg, Raven, and BB to come back to the tower. They find Robin and Starfire sleeping on the couch, and you can imagine it gets a little weird. Thankfully (I guess) Raven gets Beast Boy and Cyborg off of Robin and Starfire's backs (not meaning literally) and saves them from an extremely harsh predicament. Afterward I got Starfire to get (mad or upset, not sure which yet) at Robin, so you can guess it might be going down hill for a little bit. Let us see if Robin can manage to fix his mistake.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Titan Tower Living Room  
  
Robin stands in the place where Starfire began to cry (why, I don't know. There are no mystical forces here. WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM???) Robin just can't take her face off his mind. Every time he thinks of her, he sees her face, smiling and happy, and then it suddenly shifts to her crying. He had never seen her cry before, and every time he thought about it, it made him freeze up. He couldn't move, talk, or even think. He was in a state of confusion and chaos all at once. Robin had no idea what to do what to do, so he tried to remember from the beginning.  
  
(Robin's thoughts): Ok, let's see. First I was talking with Starfire on the roof. Then Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy came up there. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy left the rooftop and Raven gave me advice. She said it had worked before... OMG! I remember now! That was the secret she was talking about earlier! How the hell could I forget? Her and Beast Boy! But how does that help? Should I ask Beast Boy what to do? No, no, I cant do that. He's still suspicious about the whole alone week incident. But do I have any other option? Man, I'm goona hate this, but if it's the only thing, I have to do it.  
  
Robin walks in the tower until he comes across Beast Boy's room. With one last breath he knocks on the door.  
  
Beast Boy: "Come in." Robin enters the room seeing Beast Boy reading one of Raven's poetry books. "Hey Robin. Did the guilt get to you that fast?"  
  
Robin: Look, I was telling the truth! Anyway, I needed to ask you something.  
  
Beast Boy: I'm listening.  
  
Robin: Well, you saw how Starfire got mad at me, and I don't know what to do now.  
  
Beast Boy: How should I know what to do? If you wanna solve your problem, you're on your own.  
  
Robin: I know about you and Raven.  
  
Beast Boy: Y-Y-you do? H-how?  
  
Robin: That's not important, I just know you're the only one who can help.  
  
Beast Boy: You don't get it. You don't tell me how you found out, I don't help you.  
  
Robin: Fine, fine. The day Blackfire left, she blurted it out while giving me advice about Starfire.  
  
Beast Boy: Well, Raven normally doesn't make mistakes, but oh well. Well, if I were in situation, uh...hold on...I had it...Damn memory black outs.  
  
Robin: Want me to knock the sense back into you?  
  
Beast Boy: No, it's in somewhere in there. Uh............................................................................................................................................................................................................................ .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ......................................................................................................................................................Oh ya, now I remember. Make her happy.  
  
Robin: That's it? All that thinking and that's all you can come up with?  
  
Beast Boy: Well it's not complicated. Just make her happy. In fact, that's what I'm doing right now for Raven.  
  
Robin: Reading a book?  
  
Beast Boy: She thinks that if I read it, we might start to think more alike.  
  
(Raven thinking in her room): He has no clue he's reading it for no reason. He he he, I should prank him more often.  
  
Beast Boy: And besides, if I can make Raven happy, there is no chance you can't make Starfire happy.  
  
Robin: "Well, thanks for the advice Beast Boy." Robin starts to walk out of his room. "Oh ya, are you still suspicious about me and Starfire?"  
  
Beast Boy: Let's just say you're not off the hook yet. Robin leaves to go to Starfire, but still wondering what to do. Then it hits him. He begins to run toward Starfire's room as fast as he could. Meanwhile...  
  
(Starfire's thoughts): "Why? Why can Robin not just show me? (sniffle sniffle) Robin is a mystery, I know that much, but can he not just show me his eyes? Why must he persist being so stubborn? Robin must no longer care for me, otherwise he would have gratefully shown me. Oh Robin, you self- centered, how do you call it, oh yes, JERK!" Starfire buried her head in her pillow, beginning to sob again when someone opened the door to her room.  
  
Starfire: "Who has intruded into my room?" The person said nothing, merely walked closer to her. "Whoever is there, please tell me who you are." The intruder continued to walk until they were standing next to Starfire. "Fine, I'll look myself." Starfire took her head out of her pillow to see Robin standing next to her. "Oh, hello Robin..." She looked away and wanted to go back into her pillow, but Robin took her face and forced her to look at him.  
  
Robin: "You want to see my eyes, then here." With the other hand, Robin tore of the mask and threw it on the ground, revealing his deep, blue eyes. At first, Starfire was shocked, but eventually she stood up and hugged Robin with one of her bone-crushing hugs. "Star......can't......breathe......bright......light......"  
  
Starfire: "Oh, I am sorry Robin." She relaxed a bit, but she didn't fully let go. "I am just so happy! Thank you so much! I have no words to express my gratitude!"  
  
Robin: I did it only for you Star.  
  
Starfire: Oh Robin... Starfire nuzzled her head into Robin's chest. Robin decided it was the opportune moment. He took Starfire's chin so they were looking at each other. Slowly, their faces moved closer together. For the second time, their faces touched and they were so close to the moment they would finally kiss, but just like last time, Beast Boy came to ruin it.  
  
Beast Boy: "Oh Robin, there you are..." Robin and Starfire let go of each other and pretended to just be talking. Beast Boy came to whisper to Robin. "Looks like my advice worked, huh? Anyway, I wanted to know if you could help me get a little revenge on Raven. Wanna help?  
  
Robin whispers back: BEAST BOY! I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!  
  
Beast Boy: Oh ya, I kinda messed that up, huh? Well, I promise I wont do it again. Later! Beast Boy leaves, and Robin goes to pick up his mask. Right before he put it back on, Starfire stopped him.  
  
Starfire: "Robin, wait. I just wanted to look at them one more time." Starfire stared into Robin's eyes so long Robin think she passed out with her eyes open. "Ok, you may replace you mask now." Robin put his mask back on and started to walk out of Starfire's room.  
  
Robin: I'll see you later. Robin blows a kiss to her and walks out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WHEW!!!!!!!! Not as bad as I thought. Well, does it make you guessing? Hmm, well, the ending isn't that annoying to me if I were to be reading it (of coarse, I know the end and what comes next MWUHAHAHAH) CHAPTER 6 IS THE TURNING POINT, DA BOMB DUDES!!! MWUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ok, I think that's enough evil cackling. Anyway, be prepared to face Chapter 6. It will be the beginning of the END!!!!!!!! ¬(*o*á)  
  
Signed, your lord and master, Some Dude 


	6. The accident

Boo-yahs! The chapter 4-5 writing block has been destroyed!!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!!!! NOW, FEEL THE SUPREME POWER OF CHAPTER 6, THE TURNING POINT, THE TIME OF EVIL!!!!! MwuhahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!!!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ review at the end!!!! I must know how people feel about what happens. Alert: this chapter may be too gushy for those who just want Starfire and Robin to kiss and get it over with. Well, I shall not bug you with my message anymore. You may now start to read below.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, last chapter I got Robin to make up to Starfire and now they are even closer then before. Also lat chapter I got them almost to kiss except Beast Boy came to mess it up again. He he he. Well, I wont bore you anymore with the old facts. On with the story!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Last Chapter end sentence): Robin: I'll see you later. Robin blows a kiss to her and walks out of the room.  
  
(Now): As Robin walks away, he thinks about what just happened.  
  
(Robin thinking):"This close. I was this close to kissing her. The next time I see Beast Boy, it's not going to be pretty." Robin continues to walk in the tower until he reaches his room. When he enters, he lies down on his bed. "But maybe I should be thanking Beast Boy. Maybe Starfire and I aren't ready yet to take it to the next level. If Beast Boy hadn't showed up, where would Starfire and I be? Oh, my brain hurts." Robin was battling his urge to kill Beast Boy and his urge to thank him. Meanwhile, Starfire is having her own troubling thoughts.  
  
(Starfire thinking): "Robin..." Starfire was looking at a picture of her and Robin. "Why do I feel so strange around you? Ever since I encountered you, I always had some kind of feeling, but what is it? Back on my planet, I never had such a feeling." Starfire lied down on her bed, trying to get to sleep, but she couldn't. "Robin, what words can be used for how I feel? Why must you bring me such strange emotions? Perhaps I have been away from home to long." And with that, she flew out of her room to get to the rooftop.  
  
Twelve hours later, Titan's Tower Living Room.  
  
Robin yelling: STARFIRE!!! STARFIRE, WHERE ARE YOU!?!?!  
  
Beast Boy: Dude, she didn't hear you an hour ago, she won't hear you now.  
  
Cyborg: Ya dude, give it a break. If you want to know, search the tower. Whatever, just stop bugging us. Cyborg and Beast Boy got back to playing their game. Robin approached Raven.  
  
Raven: Before you ask, I haven't seen Starfire for hours and I am too busy to help you find her. Raven went back into meditating. Robin was disappointed nobody would help him look for Starfire, but then again, nobody cared as much as him. With one last hope, he went to the one place he hadn't looked.  
  
Titan's Tower Rooftop.  
  
Starfire is staring into space, looking at each star. Starfire is having such a hard time making one of the biggest decisions of her life. To stay there on Earth or go back home to Tameran (might be misspelled.) Also, for the first time since her sister was taken away, she thought that Blackfire should have stayed. Everyone was so comfortable around her, even Robin. With that trace of thought in her mind, she decided to go back home, but if not for that fateful moment, she would have. Robin came onto the rooftop.  
  
Robin: Starfire! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!  
  
Starfire: You have?  
  
Robin: "Of coarse! I thought something bad might have happened to you." Robin could see Starfire's troubled face looking at the stars. "You miss your home, don't you?"  
  
Starfire: A little. I still think Blackfire should have taken my place here as a Titan.  
  
Robin: Starfire, I told you before. Nobody can take your place. Both of them were leaning on the edge, gazing at the stars.  
  
Starfire: Robin, I wish to tell you something I have not told any of my other friends yet.  
  
Robin: Ok. What is it?  
  
Starfire: Well, on my home planet, I was quite different then everybody else. Nobody was like me, and nobody would be my friend for that matter.  
  
Robin: What do you mean?  
  
Starfire: Well, I acted quite different then everybody else. That was the reason I left. I wished to make friends somewhere else. And when I came here, you, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven all accepted me, even when nothing made sense to me and you had to explain everything. I wish to thank you for that too.  
  
Robin: "Starfire, there is nothing to thank. We accepted you for who you were, and explaining everything to you was no problem." Both of them smiled at each other and then gazed at the stars again. "So, do you know where your home planet is?"  
  
Starfire: "I believe I have found it. If you go toward that star," she points to a very bright star, "and if you follow that trail, you will find my home somewhere in the middle of those two." Starfire pointed all of that out to Robin. Then for about ten minutes, there was complete silence. Both of them were just looking at the stars until finally Robin asked Starfire a question.  
  
Robin: Hey Starfire, this is kind of awkward, but are you ticklish?  
  
Starfire: Is that the action in which one person moves their fingers quickly on somebody to make them laugh?  
  
Robin: (chuckle) Ya, that's it.  
  
Starfire: I believe I am, but I am not quite sure.  
  
Robin: Then let's find out. Robin started to tickle Starfire and she started to burst out laughing.  
  
Starfire: ROBIN...(Ha Ha Ha)...Please...(Ha Ha Ha)...Stop...(Ha Ha Ha)...That...(Ha Ha Ha)... But Robin continued. Finally Starfire caught on and began to try and tickle Robin. Robin tried to hold it in but finally he burst out laughing.  
  
Both of them were laughing so hard their eyes started to water but they wouldn't stop. Somehow they fell down and started rolling around on the ground, each trying to get some kind of advantage. But due to their eyes closed and state of competition/laughing, they did not notice they were slowly rolling toward a wall.  
  
With more tickling and laughing, it was obvious Robin was winning the battle (He He), but Starfire wouldn't give up. They continued to roll until they were about a foot away from the wall. With one last roll, Robin got on top, but his elbow hit the wall, this triggered his funny bone to make his arm collapse, and he fell right on Starfire, and by some matter of fate, every part of their bodies were lined up. Their feet, chests, heads, lips...  
  
And you can guess what happened, when Robin fell, his lips fell right on Starfire's. They opened their eyes and after a few seconds they separated their lips. Robin knew what just happened, but Starfire had no clue. Robin knew there was no turning back now. He came down and kissed Starfire again. Starfire had seen this before and tried to play along, still having no idea what it meant. Robin and Starfire kissed so passionately that it was no able to catch the true feeling on film.  
  
Finally after perhaps a minute, they separated their lips again. Robin looked at Starfire and saw her confused and stunned expression. He jumped off her backed away, crawling away (that weird crab walk)  
  
(Robin thinking): What have I done? What have I done...  
  
Starfire meanwhile was still absolutely clueless of the situation. Then it came to her again. The strange emotion she felt before, but this time it felt like it was going to burst. She had no idea what to do, her entire body felt frozen over. Not knowing anything about love or the term "kiss," she only thought of one thing. Robin. She stared at him until it felt like something was going to burst outside from her. Her stomach was flipping out of control and she still had no idea what this feeling was. This bizarre state she was in only happened around Robin, so she quickly got up, flew downstairs, and tried to get all traces of Robin out of her head.  
  
Robin was alone on the roof, just frozen there.  
  
(Robin thinking):"Why? Why did I ask her if she was ticklish? Why did I have to ruin it? Sure it was an accident, but Starfire doesn't know anything about what happened. I never managed to explain it to her. I never explained what love is. Now I bet she's locked in her room, confused and scared like a trapped animal. And it's all my fault. I should have never asked her that question. I should have just led her inside and never try anything stupid. Now she probably thinks I'm some kind of freak while I love her beyond all words. Can this day get any worse?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you have it. The turning point of the story. The climax, the big bang, whatever you may call it. It is the moment all RobinXStarfire fans have been waiting for this whole story. Please review. I must know your true opinions of this. Well, now that you have read this chapter, I best get started on chapter 7 right away. Again, please review. Tell me what you think of the moment of truth, in my story, Newfound Feelings. 


	7. An announcement by moonlight

*sob sob sob* This is it. The final chapter. *sob sob sob* The end of my first fan fiction. It is so sad to see such a hard piece of work finally come to an end, but it must be done. Please review after you read the end. I shall not bother you with my little intro anymore. You may now read the final chapter of Newfound Feelings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last chapter: I got Starfire and Robin to kiss by accident! MWUHAHAHA!!! Here are their reactions. Starfire has no idea what happened and when her strange feeling for Robin feels like it is going to burst out, she kinda freaks out. As you can imagine, that was not what Robin was hoping for. Let's go to Robin and see how he is feeling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Robin thinking): You fucking moron. You blew it. We obviously weren't ready yet. And why the hell did you kiss her twice? She looked stunned the first time, why did you continue? Ah, who cares anymore. You lost all hope for anything with her. Now I doubt she even wants to talk to me. Obviously I was here friend, but she just didn't feel the way I did. You blew it Robin. You blew it sky high.  
  
Next Day, 7:00 P.M.  
  
(Starfire thinking): (What is wrong with me? I have never felt so strange in my entire life. This cannot be a disease of some kind of transformation. This has to be something else, but what? Robin has still not left my thoughts. Why is he still in my head? Perhaps if I were to ask Raven she may be able to explain this to me.) Starfire begins to walk toward Raven's room. (But what if she does not know either? What if she is as confused as me about this? I do not see harm in asking though. I will ask her and hope for the best.)  
  
Starfire reaches Raven's room and opens the door, revealing her and Beast Boy lying on the bed with their faces very close to each others (you can tell what they were doing.)  
  
Starfire: What are you two doing?  
  
Beast Boy: T-T-talking, j-j-just talking. N-nothing suspicious, nope. N- nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
Starfire: Well then, I just have a question for Raven.  
  
Raven: Y-ya, what is it?  
  
Starfire: What is the strange feeling you receive when being around someone that feels like your stomach is about to achieve a flip?  
  
Beast Boy: Ah, the first symptoms of love.  
  
Raven sighs and smacks Beast Boy: Don't pay attention to him. Tell me, did Robin kiss you?  
  
Starfire: What is this "kiss" you speak of?  
  
Raven: This. She takes Beast Boy and gives him a long kiss. Beast Boy then melts into a puddle and Raven looks back at Starfire.  
  
Starfire: If that was it, I believe he did.  
  
Raven: Then I would say that you are in love.  
  
Starfire: What is this "love" you now speak of?  
  
Beast Boy puddle: "Well, I can answer that." Morphs back into human form. "Love is...how to say...care, for somebody.  
  
Starfire: But I care for all my friends. Why does this stomach flipping only happen around Robin?  
  
Beast Boy: Love is like a special care. Like a very close tie to your heart. Like you feel deep passion for somebody.  
  
Raven: Please don't get all mushy-gushy Beast Boy. But Starfire, he is right. I think that's the best way to explain love.  
  
Starfire: So you are saying I feel deep compassion for Robin?  
  
Beast Boy: To put it in simple terms, yes.  
  
Raven: Any other questions?  
  
Starfire: Yes, one more. Is a kiss an expression of love?  
  
Beast Boy: I can answer that!  
  
Raven smacks him: But you wont answer that. Starfire, the answer it yes.  
  
Starfire: Ok then. Thank you for your assistance. You may return to your conversation. Starfire leaves the room to go to her own.  
  
Beast Boy: Whew! That was close.  
  
Raven: Not as close as this...  
  
Starfire's Room  
  
Starfire: "Perhaps Beast Boy and Raven are correct. Perhaps I do feel passionate about Robin. But how to be sure?" Starfire tries to remember back to last night. "The first feeling of mine was confusion when Robin kissed me. Then what? Then it was joy, then it was more confusion, and then it was that strange experience Raven and Beast Boy address as love. Do I really love Robin? How can I tell? Is there some kind of test I can pass in order to find out the solution?"  
  
Then the answer hit her like a (input choice thing here.) Starfire got up to go find Robin.  
  
Later, 9:00 P.M.  
  
Robin is sitting on a rock outside of Titan's tower, head buried in his arms, reflecting on what happened.  
  
(Robin thinking): (I shouldn't have done that. I just wish I could go back and stop myself from ever going up there. Yesterday I ruined my life. I ruined my own life. How could I not see? Starfire wasn't ready for it yet, but now it's all too late. It can't be changed). Somebody approaches Robin from behind.  
  
Robin: "Who is it?" The stranger continues to walk toward him. Robin looks back to see Starfire. "Oh, hi Star." Robin buries his face in his arms again. "Look, Star, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to kiss you, it was an accident. If you don't want to talk to me again, I'll understand, just tell me now. Starfire? Starfire, are you listening to me?"  
  
Robin lifts his face out of his arms and turns around. The first thing he sees is Starfire's face only inches from his. Then, by total and utter surprise to Robin, Starfire leans toward him and gives him a long kiss. Robin had no clue what to say, but that wasn't a problem due to the fact he couldn't talk. Finally Starfire backed away, leaving Robin quite surprised.  
  
Robin: S-S-Starfire...I-I don't know what to say- He was cut off by Starfire's fingers pressed on his lips.  
  
Starfire: It is ok Robin. There is nothing to say except...that...I love you. Those words rang in Robin's head until he realized he better say something.  
  
Robin: Well...I guess now would be the best time to tell you that, well, I love you too Star.  
  
Starfire: Oh Robin, I have longed for the moment that I would finally understand this new feeling. And with that Starfire went toward Robin again to give him another kiss, but since she went a little too strong and Robin wasn't expecting that, both their faces fell into the water, resulting in an underwater kiss. Starfire opened her eyes to see Robin's face turning blue. She pulled both of them back up, leaving Robin quite shook up. Robin stood up, spitting out water.  
  
Robin: (sputter sputter) Starfire, *cough cough,* what are you trying to do to me?  
  
Starfire: Forgive me Robin. I do not know this new experience very well yet.  
  
Robin: "Well, let me show you. Stand up." Starfire obeyed and stood up. Robin put his hands behind Starfire's head as she did the same. Robin then pulled her close to him, giving her a long, passionate kiss. What was perhaps a minute felt like a lifetime to the young new lovers. Eventually Robin had to let go so he could breathe. "Now that, is a kiss.  
  
Starfire giggles: Oh Robin, I love you so much. She nuzzled her head into his chest as Robin went into deep thought.  
  
Robin: Starfire, I would like to tell you something.  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin?  
  
Robin: Just know this. I will always love you and I will always protect you. As long as I can breathe, I wont let you get hurt.  
  
Starfire: Thank you Robin.  
  
Robin: Hey, I got an idea for what we can do.  
  
Starfire: Yes Robin, what might that be?  
  
Robin: How about we play a game. The first one to break the kiss loses.  
  
Starfire: Sounds interesting.  
  
So the both of them stood there, holding each other, trying to hold the kiss as long as possible. Also, as the two of them stood there, the other Titan's spied on them.  
  
And as the two of them stood there, the moonlight shone directly on them. And as the moonlight shone on the two lovers, it announced to the whole world "Let it be known, that the two lovers, destined to be together, have finally announced to each other their Newfound Feelings.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there you have it. The end of my very first fan fiction. It took only a few days over a week, but I like how it turned out. Please, if you have read my entire story up until this point Please, Please Review. I wish to know if it as good as I think. Well, I have nothing else to say. This is the end of my story Newfound Feelings.  
  
Made by: Rising_Terminator6  
  
E-mail : Rising_Terminator6@yahoo.com 


End file.
